


对着疲惫山姆上下其手

by maqiao



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maqiao/pseuds/maqiao
Summary: 【囚禁母牛系列作品2】对人有接触恐惧的山姆唯独忍受得住你的触碰，被如此特别对待，你只想用尽一切占有他，取悦他
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges & You
Kudos: 58





	对着疲惫山姆上下其手

这一趟的运输任务格外艰险，且不说刚出发就遭遇了几次BT和时间雨。根据地图上给的最优路线，却都是些人迹罕至的崎岖地形，少有基建痕迹。山姆的大部分精力都花在了架桥爬坡上面。唯一的幸运就是丘陵地形遇不到米尔人。恶劣的条件使山姆做到了真正意义上的风餐露宿，以至于一到休息站他差点瘫在车库里，还是你把他扶回来的。

喂了一支葡萄糖后他恢复意识，湛蓝色的眼睛茫然又慢倍速地眨巴着，定睛看清了是你，倒在你怀里的他终于放松下来，并朝你点点头表示打招呼。在你的帮助下他脱下了厚重的外骨骼和防护服。你没有像往日一样折腾他，简单下达了洗漱指令。

他揉着肩膀朝一体化浴室走去。他脱下贴身的内衣，显现出他壮实的身材，同时引人注目的还有遍布全身的手掌印，那是他往返生死的纪念章。你看见他身上两条斑驳的破皮瘀血，红痕环绕着肩膀，像断续的短鞭连续集中地落在几乎相同的位置，前达腋下，后到肩胛骨，带着伤痕的山姆总是让你在心疼的同时，一些小心思又蠢蠢欲动。

洗漱完毕，他换上了宽松的法兰绒米色睡衣，下身是深蓝色格子睡裤。他擦着还未干透的头发，回到你身边，坐下来时重量压在床垫上，轻微地上下弹了弹。你拿起床头柜里的吹风机，跪在他身后帮他吹头发。洗发露的香气混合着这个男人让人着迷的体香，热乎乎地环绕在你周身。手指穿梭在山姆细软的头发里，看着眼前平静又服帖的山姆乖乖被你吹着头，你忍不住凑上山姆的后脑勺，把鼻子埋在他头顶。对于你的行为，山姆没有条件反射的躲避，这样的反应对于接触恐惧患者已是极大的进步，亦是很难得的温情时刻。但是仔细想想要是不是你总是惹弄人家，山姆其实算是个好脾气的人。吹完头发，你立即就抱着这只巨型布袋熊倒在了大床上。

山姆的身体因为瞬间的被控制而有些僵硬，但是对于你的触碰他已经有了一定的适应性，很快他就放松下来。柔软的床铺是安抚一个疲惫破损的人绝佳的存在。他连被子都懒得盖，房间里的恒温设施让他不用担心会生病，相比较被子这种东西，他更该操心的是你。你可不想他不盖东西睡觉，于是你披着毛毯从山姆身后接近他，像一只树懒一样挂在山姆身上，接着从后背抱住他，手臂穿过人家的胳膊，在对方肚子和胸脯上不安分地乱摸。脸埋进山姆的颈窝，对着人家使劲吸气。你也不明白这体香为何让你如此动情，你自我解释着或许是溢出母性的气息。

只是抱了一会儿，你听见紧贴的人儿传来了平稳的呼吸声。看来他实在是劳累过度，往日里你这样为非作歹，他怎么地也要往你身上揍两拳。而现在，即使你的手摸进了他法兰绒的睡衣里撩起大半，在他鼓鼓的胸肉上戳摁揉捏，他也最多只是哼哼两声，完全不做反抗。面对疲惫无力，被困意取走反抗精神的山姆，你兴奋地得寸进尺。

山姆的身材摸起来和看上去一样手感丰满，在浑身放松的状态下，那一身得到充分锻炼的肌肉，拥有了弹性极佳的手感。你伸手溜进他的睡裤里，隔着内裤摸山姆已经不能满足你了。你稍稍用点力抓住他的臀瓣，肉会贴着手掌从五个指缝里溢出来，掐指即陷。你有节奏地揉捏着，制造出一阵阵肉浪。你的手掌和山姆身上的掌印不断错离和重合，嘴唇在他脖颈，肩膀留下各种缠绵的亲吻。

他以为你捏几把就能消停了，然而你的手环着他的裤头，伸到了他的前面。被攫住的一瞬山姆的腿明显蜷起。他无可奈何地叹气，一只手压在你手背上。你索性抓着他的手一起进了他的裤裆。“摸摸你自己。”蛊惑的话语吹进他的耳朵。啊啊，你忘记了，原本调情的话说一出口，却变成了事实上的指令。“……？！”山姆被你气得不行，酸痛的胳膊却只能老老实实地动起来，手腕上下撸动，缓慢地召唤出自己的欲望。精虫上脑的你来劲了，你不知轻重地抓住他的手腕，想要加入这场自慰，又想要掌控他的羞耻，却正好碰到他环绕手腕的青紫淤痕，山姆发出吃痛的嘶凉声。你赶紧在他耳垂上补了几下抱歉的吻。

然而即使主人的身体累的不行，两腿间的小山姆还是颤颤巍巍地站起来了。山姆的皮肤很容易显色，藏不住情绪。现在他额头渗出一层薄汗，脸颊透着迷乱的红晕，原本平稳的呼吸声变得混乱，他压制住喘息去往粗重的势头，像醉汉一脚深一脚浅地踩在云端里，还要解二元一次方程——根本力不从心。你揉抿玩弄他的耻毛，恶劣的地拔弄，就是要逼着他喉咙走音。“……嗯！”磁性低沉的嗓音终于漏出了拔高的音调，这一声可不得了，想要接吻的念头冲昏了你的头脑。你扳过他的上半身，粗暴地掐着他的腮帮子，唾液野蛮交换，没能承接住的晶莹液体滴落在枕头上。这个人怎么连口水都这么甜美啊，你简直怀疑自己才是爱吃活人的BT。你取代了他的手，边抚慰着阴茎，边感受着不同力道时影响着的山姆给予的，与你口舌纠缠时不同的体验。

即使不舍，你还是先行斩断唇齿的相接，“啵”地一声让人害臊的分离声，你抢先欣赏着山姆满脸的情迷意乱。那眼中带着罪恶的诱惑，分不清你是搅了对方的睡眠无理取闹地汲取疼爱，还是毫无自觉的堕天使要把你捎去罪不可赦的荒唐地狱。“oh fuck……”你掐着他头发与他吻得更深，手上的动作愈发激烈，山姆的身体也因为高潮的临近而产生轻微地颤抖，去他的忍耐，山姆主动将身体往你手掌里送，随着下身速度的不断加快，他动情地低喘，他突然低头靠近你的肩头猛地一咬，原本就不易察觉的哭腔陷进你肩膀的皮肉里，连带着射出的白浊，尽数倾泄在温暖的被窝里。

这下山姆是真的一丝一毫搭理你的气力都没有了。急促的呼吸转为平稳，闭着眼睛的山姆安适的就像先前也在睡着一样，可以看见浓密上翘的睫毛微阖。美丽的不像话。但你也只能硬着老二，不得亵玩。前前后后给他清理的干干净净，再跑去浴室自我发泄了一通。一切都结束后，你钻进被窝，心满意足地抱着山姆进入了睡眠状态。

“晚安，山姆。”你在他后脖颈上落下一吻。


End file.
